1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of cascading noise reduction algorithms to avoid speech distortion.
2. Background Art
For years, algorithm developers have improved noise reduction by concatenating two or more separate noise cancellation algorithms. This technique is sometimes referred to as double/multi-processing. However, the double/multi-processing technique, while successfully increasing the dB improvement in signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), typically results in severe voice distortion and/or a very artificial noise remnant. As a consequence of these artifacts, double/multi-processing is seldom used.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved method of cascading noise reduction algorithms to avoid speech distortion.